The Amazing world of Sakura
by Mochi Mochi Bunny Mochi
Summary: Enter the amazing world of Sakura! An annoying brother,an adorable sister, a workaholic mom, crazy classmates, a sakka-freak teacher, a dog who can sing, a haunted house and more! Join her crazy adventures as she tries to survive this amazing world! {AU!} {FIRST FANFIC!}


**Konnichiwa Minna-san! It's pleasant to meet all of you~! I'm sure you know my pen name already so no need for introductions :3. A-Anyway, welcome to my first story! The Amazing World of Sakura~! I just watched Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy and I just fell in love with Sakura! (Not in a lesbian way XD I like her because she's kawaii~!) And I noticed, there's no story about her XD so I decided to write a diary fic about her! Since there was one about Beta,Kinako and lastly Haruna~! So it's Sakura's time to shine! Let the mayhem start! and Enjoy the story~! I made them OOC to match this AU a bit Sorry!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

.

.

Konnichiwa Diary-san! You were given me today as a birthday present~! And yes, today's my birthday! Now I demand an orchestra to play the Happy Birthday Song for me! In 3, 2, 1, go! (_now imagine an orchestra playing for me)._

.

.

.

Thanks for playing my beloved orchestra~! Now, before I shall tell you my tale (Trust me, it doesn't have a happy ending) I assure you are in good hands because the person who is currently writing you is the best/most awesome/amazing writer in the world!

.

.

Now my kind little children, let me tell you tale of a pink-haired ballerina~!

.

.

_Once upon a time,_

_In a town called Inazuma Town, there lived a pretty/awesome/cute pink-haired princess ballerina who loves dancing! And her name is Nozaki Sakura~! She is 13 years old and currently studying in a school called Raimon Junior High! A school only meant for rich,smart and awesome kids! But how did this lovely princess got into this prestigious school? It was because she passed the scholarship exam~! Hooray for her!_

_One day she-_

_._

"Hey Sakura! What's for dinner?"

"I thought it was your turn to cook dinner!"

"Hey! No complaints Ibuki! It's your turn~"

"Fine then!"

.

.

Sorry Diary-san that the story got interrupted, put the blame on my older brother _Ibuki (Gosh, even his name makes me puke)._ And yes, fortunately _(or should I say unfortunately), _I have an older brother and a younger sister. And when you put the three of us together, you better start running, because **WAR **is about to start._  
_

.

.

My older brother's name is _Ibuki Munemasa _(*insert someone puking here*), He's 17 years old and is studying in some fancy university that I don't care about. Also, he's a basketball player and I must say, he's quite popular with the ladies (But even though he's popular with the ladies, he's never gonna win my soul! **NEVER!**). He's actually the most bossy and most evil among us! Plus he never shows respect!

.

.

.

Ibuki: YEAH YEAH! THE ROCK CITY BOY!

Me: WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

.

.

Enough of that jerk, I've puked enough already!

.

.

Next I have a younger sister, her name's Mizukawa Minori, She's 11 years old and is studying in an elementary school near Raimon. She's the type of person who isn't that much fond of sports, but because of that, she became very smart! (She's the smartest among us! And no, I'm not jealous). She's also the sweetest and best younger sister ever~! She's in good terms with me, but not with Ibuki..(And you do not know what'll happen when these two have a showdown).

.

.

So there you have it~, you already know my precious siblings~! Ibuki and Minori! (Wow, I noticed I didn't puke when I mentioned or _write_ his name). But if you noticed why we have different surnames despite the fact we're siblings, is because of our family's back story...

.

.

Ibuki,Minori and I actually have different fathers, Ibuki's father died when Ibuki was 6, my father cheated on our mother,while Minori's father divorced with our mother. So let's just say that our family is not really happy as you expected to be. As for mom, she's a businesswoman, so she travels all around the world, leaving the three of us, utterly alone. She hardly visits us either, she only sends us money and **BAM! **she's gone.

.

.

.

Enough of my family's back story, I just don't want to *sniff* cry *sniff*.

.

.

Now we proceed to my wonderful subdivision! I bet you think life's perfect here! I mean, there are hundreds of flowers around the subdivision, there are Sakura trees also! Who wouldn't love to live in this place~?

.

.

.

.

NOW YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER, CAUSE LIFE IS **DEFINITELY NOT **PERFECT HERE.

.

.

First of all, we have this grumpy neighbor who's called Mr. Robinson, not to mention the fact, that he also has a wife named Margaret. They fight all the time! What's worse is, they shout extremely loud, throw their things out of the windows, slam the doors, swear and all the other things people do when they fight! People who pass by their house, I bet they always say "I pity their neighbors" or "How do their neighbors sleep at night?". ARGH! WHY U NO QUIET DOWN MR. ROBINSON?!

.

.

.

Our family is not really in good terms with Mr. Robinson, I remembered once, mom went to Mr. Robinson's place and screamed the heck out of him, telling him to stop shouting. But knowing Mr. Robinson..In a matter of seconds, our lovely neighborhood turned into a battlefield. So, every time, Mr. Robinson sees us, he goes crazy and tells something rude to us.

Like...:

_**"Where in the world you got your clothes? The garbage can?".**_

_**"You three look horrible! Did you even took a bath?"**_

_**"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOUR PUPPY'S MINI-CONCERT?!"**_

And so on~!

.

.

Next, we have this creepy neighbor, who never comes out in the day but goes crazy at night! I don't know what's with him ( or her), but he/she creeps me out! To begin with, his house looks like a haunted house! Have you ever watched Scary Movie: 2? Yup! It looks like that house! Second, he/she chants weird things that makes me go bump at night!

Like:

"SADAUFEDJSFEFJFE!"

"KALSIJDWETIJISE!"

or whatever he/she says! (It is because this person cannot understand weirdo language).

.

.

Well, I did saw his/her face once, but I wasn't sure! I just caught him/her staring at Minori and me! The both of us freaked out! He was staring at us as if he's gonna make us his experiments or something! And this why, my beloved Diary, I always close the windows.

.

.

And then...

And then..

AND THEN...

.

.

.

.

WE HAVE A HAUNTED HOUSE RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR LAWN! Believe me, there are ghosts, REAL GHOSTS! I mean like, we see undead people ALL THE TIME! They float around and stare at you like a stalker through the window to make you freak out!

.

.

"Wait, what's staring at me in the window?".

"Let me take a closer look.."

"Closer.."

"Closer.."

"OMFG! IT'S CHUCKY THE KILLER DOLL! PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wew, I'm so sorry! I freaked out after seeing that killer doll staring at me at the window..Man, that was a freaky as heck! So basically, after seeing Chucky, I ran down screaming those words I screamed earlier like a freak. And now I'm writing downstairs in the dining room.

.

.

It's 6:00 pm now, I have to go eat my dinner now bye~!

**BOOM!**

****Did I forget to mention that Ibuki is horrible at cooking?

Love,

Sakura~!

* * *

**Was it bad?**

**Was it good?**

**Should I continue?**

**A-also I'm new here XD So please forgive if anything's wrong TTATT Please review!**


End file.
